Full House Continues
by Mia Lynn
Summary: A sort of continuation to my last story! I hope you like it!!


"Hello." Vikki said as she picked up the phone.  
"Hey Vikki," D.J said from the other end of the telephone,"is my dad there?"  
"Sure, I'll get him." Vikki replied.  
  
"Hey Deej." Danny said when he picked up the phone.  
" Hi Dad," she said," I' ve got some very good news to tell you... Steve and I are gonna have another baby!!"  
"D.J. that's great, I'm so thrilled." Danny exclaimed.He put his hand over the reciever and repeated the good news   
to Vikki. She was very excited and sent her congratulations to D.J.  
  
"When are you due?" Danny asked.  
"Six months from now,the middle of June." she answered.  
"What a great suprise!" he replied.  
  
Later that evening Vikki and Danny were sitting on the couch watching a T.V. movie, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
"Hi Dad!" said Stephanie.  
"Hey Steph." said Danny happy to hear from her,.  
"Did you hear D.J.'s good news?" he asked her.  
"No." she said rather puzzled.  
"Well it turns out I am going to be a grandfather, again!" he told her happily.  
" Really, " she said " grandchild #3, sooo I guess this would be a great time to tell you to expect #4!"  
"Oh my gosh," he nearly flipped, " you're kidding, when!?"  
"June." she exclaimed glad he was so psyched!  
" D.J. is due in June too" he exclaimed. After about another 1/2 hour talking they hung up.Danny discussed   
what a coincidence had just occured with Vikki.  
  
3 months later  
  
"Are you sure Steph is gonna be able to come in from New York?" Michelle asked her dad for about the millionth time that  
day.  
"I'm sure!" said Danny.  
"Well," Michelle said sheepishly,"I just want this baby shower to be really great!"  
  
Aunt Becky, Vikki, and Michelle had planned the whole thing. The house was decorated with baby blue and pink streamers  
because neither of the girls knew what she was having. They had invited their grandmother,Steve and Tommy's moms and many  
of D.J. and Steph's old friends including Kimmy and Gia! Kimmy, who still kept in touch with D.J, had gone to community college,  
she worked as a Secretary downtown. She was very rich because she had fallen in love with a rich kid named Nelson! They didn't ahve any kids  
yet. Eventhough things didn't really work out with their parents, Gia and Steph were good friends,they talked on the phone but it  
was hard to get together because they lived so far apart. Gia owned her own boutique. She was engaged to a nice man named Tony   
and they had a six month old daughter Judith. They had also invited Trish but she was not able to make it. Everyone was in the living   
room waiting for D.J. to get back from picking Steph up at the airport.They heard D.J. at the door and they got ready, when   
the door opened they all yelled "Suprise!"  
  
D.J. was thoroughly suprised. Steph of course had already known about it otherwise how could they have gotten her to fly all the way   
from New York. It was a great shower. Vikki and Danny had started bank accounts for the babies, each had $2,500 to start them off. Aunt  
Becky and Uncle Jessie had gotten cute little rocking horses for the girls, they had shipped Stephanie's back to New York. They got lots of cute outfits,  
blankets, bibs, and toys. Stephanie and D.J. even had presents for each other, they had picked out the same exact Winnie the Pooh  
diaper bag with matching bottle bag and bottles! Everyne had to smile at that.  
  
3 months later  
  
"Here you got two cards in the mail."Vikki told Danny one Saturday in June.  
  
He opened the blue envelope first, it was a beautiful Father's Day card from D.J, it read "Sorry I can't come to visit you it's  
hard drive with this huge stomach!" inside was a gift certificate for Radio Shack. Next he opened a white envelope it also contained a card  
it said " Sorry we are so far apart, sorry I couldn't be there grandpa!! I miss you! Steph." There also was a gift certificate but this one was for   
Sharper Image.  
  
"Aww, isn't that nice," he said, "I think I'll give the girls a call to thank them."  
  
Just then the phone rang, it was Tommy.  
"Hey Tommy, " said Danny a little concerned, " is there anything wrong?"   
" No," he said " but we're at the hospital and your grandchild is going to be born."  
"Oh my," he exclaimed, "I'll call the airport, I'll get the first flight out!" and hung up.  
  
"Lets go Vikki, I'm about to have another grandchild. We're going to New York!"  
  
Danny reached over to dial the airport, when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello."  
"Hey Mr. Tanner," came Steve's voice over the phone, "good news D.J.'s in labor!"  
"Really," he said, "so is Stephanie!"  
"Wow, that's pretty outrageous," steve said " I'll let D.J. know about Steph.Gotta go!"click  
  
After much consideration Danny called Tommy in New York to let him know that D.J. was in labor also, and that he would be  
there a little later than he thought and to send Stephanie their love. He also told him to call if anything changed and he promised he would.  
It was a 20 minute drive to the Westport General Hospital. When they walked into the room, D.J. smiled, "Hey guys!" The nurse was in checkng on the fetal   
heart monitor. Then she went to talk to the doctor. The doctor came in. The baby's heart rate is a little on the slow side.  
Sometimes, this is not a problem but I think tha it would be better to be on the safe side and to do a Cesarean(don't feel like looking up the spelling)  
section!  
  
A few hours later while Danny was sittin in the waitng room holding Vikki's hand, his cell phone rang.  
  
"It's a girl." said a very elated Tommy.  
" Great," Danny said, "How are they?"  
"They're wonderful , so beautiful. Her name is Daniella Jean, she weighs a whopping 7lbs 2ozs. How's D.J.?"  
" Not so good, " Danny answered gloomily, " the baby's heartrate was low so they decided to a do a C-section. It's been two hours   
and there's no word yet."  
Just then Steve came out of the delivery room, "It's a boy," he said hugging Mr. Tanner,"a beautiful baby boy.  
  
D.J. was fine after the birth, a little groggy though. After his parents held him, Danny took his little grandson Steven Michael into his arms.  
When D.J. was asleep Danny knew it was time to catch a plane to go see his new grandaughter in New York. This had been one of the best Father's Day presents  
ever two beautiful grandchildren.  
  



End file.
